Broken Shards of the Past
by BastLover
Summary: Luka is the lady-in-waiting of Queen Miku. But when she faces a mysterious mirror...everything seems to haunt her. Being part of the Megurine clan, finding the truth, keeping her identity a secret...it's hard for the poor girl. But everything had to make sense in the end...right? Kind of dark...but eh. MADE FOR CONTEST.


**Entering quick contest due on November 11. I hope I finish this on time! I don't know. I hope this appeals to the judges. Though I doubt they know...the prompt is mirrors. Please, God, help me! :D**

**Instead of Fairy Tail, I think a quick Vocaloid fic would be nice, ne? MEGURINE LUKA! :) Yeah, a break from Fairy Tail, I don't know if it'll be nice or something. I hope it'll be nice.**

**I'll get back to writing stories soon. For now, I want to try a new approach for this random contest I just found...due tomorrow. ;_; I WILL WRITE!**

**This story is a bit confusing, but I will give a summary at the end. K? K.**

* * *

The lady-in-waiting scurried to meet the queen.

The queen was gorgeous, her teal hair cascading down from the bun she wore. Now that she thought about it, her hair always looked amazing. It was smooth, so pretty. Even in her regular pigtails, they were beautiful. Compared to Luka's pink hair, it was...well, it was the center of the country she ruled. Everything was always a dark, yet pretty color. Vibrant greens, gorgeous blues, deep purples. Her pink hair stood out from the country and she knew she didn't fit in. But the queen always seemed to have some kind of wanting for her. Luka wondered why the queen would ever want someone like her waiting. She was nothing, compared to the gorgeous Queen Miku.

Her eyes were also that serene teal color. Teal was a loving color for the country. Her eyes and hair made her the perfect masterpiece of the kingdom. And she seemed nearly timeless, as if she never would change. Luka had always asked her about her secret of looking so damn young and she replied with a smile that queens had to look good. They had to look good for that they represented the country and her people. And Luka agreed. If she were queen, she would definitely want to make her country proud...if only.

As she studied in the extended library, the Hatsune clan and the Megurine clan had fought for decades. The last battle they had supposedly killed all the Megurine, letting the Hatsunes take over the entire country, instead of having the bright colored country and the dark colored country. That was common. And she didn't really care, seeing that the Hatsunes were not bad rulers...good, in fact. But the book was wrong.

You see, Luka was a descendent of the Megurines, and she was sent to represent the queen. So she became her lady-in-waiting at a young age. She had not forgotten her mission, to make sure that Queen Miku wasn't corrupt, but she got attached to her. She didn't want to leave someone who cared for her. Who would? You would have to be crazy. As she waited with the queen, the other Megurines were in hiding, waiting for their time to revolt. Luka was quite sad that they couldn't get along. Why couldn't they? One was bright-colored, one was dark-colored. What was so bad about that?

"LUKA!" The queen's voice rang through her ears as she burst through the door, panting.

"I'm sorry I'm late, your highness," Luka said, bowing with respect. Miku was in another one of her gorgeous ruffled brown dresses. The smock ribbon was a lovely chocolate brown and the dress went down to her knees, leaving room for the brown high heels that looked spectacular. Her hair was in a bun this time, a brown ribbon keeping it up. The teal complimented the brown so well.

"Get up, Luka. Do you have the tea?" Queen Miku asked. Luka nodded, thankfully remembering to bring it. The queen sat down patiently on the leather chair of hers as Luka set down the tea on the ebony table in front of her.

"You're dismissed, although I like your company," Miku said, smiling. Luka smiled back, thankful for a friend like her. Her eyes drifted to the mirror in the back. It was the only thing in the entire room she DIDN'T like. It reminded her about how ugly she looked...well, at least that's what Miku said. Her pink hair was the opposite of what the country had loved. It was too "pastel-like", according to Miku. The queen had offered to dye it millions of times, but she denied with respect. It reminded her of who she was. Her skin was also pale, a bit too pale. And worse off, her chest. According to the queen it was "too big" and she seemed to have a flare of anger when she brought it up. She had been requested by the queen to get a reduction, but again she declined with respect. It was who she was. And even if she hated it, she wasn't one of those people who would try to fit in with society.

She wasn't supposed to even be alive, according to books.

But as she peered closer...there were sounds of screaming, yelling, pain-

"Luka, why are you staring at the mirror?" the queen asked. She snapped out of her trance and the voices disappeared.

"Nothing, ma'am. It's just..." Luka started, but she couldn't seem to finish her sentence.

"Just what?" Luka noted that her voice had a miniscule edge to it. But it was so small, she decided to overlook it.

"It's just nothing for my queen to worry about," Luka said, smiling. She wanted to relieve the tension. And it worked, although she seemed to falter at the beginning. Relief filled the pinkette.

"Where did you get the beautiful mirror, your Majesty?" Luka asked politely.

"Hakkaido Luka...take a look at the inscription at the bottom left corner. You spend your time at the library, so you can tell me what it means, right?" Not daring to disobey the queen, Luka brushed her pink hair away to read the inscription in Kanji. It was simple, yet haunting.

"Megurine: The Blood of the Ancient Warrior..." Luka's words trailed off before turning to face the queen, "Queen Miku, didn't you have the clash against the Megurines? You're a Hatsune, right?"

"Yes, my ancestors did. Hakkaido was one of the Megurine followers...you have light colored everything. Hatsune is those of the dark," Miku said.

"Yes, my queen. And I believe your family killed off all the Megurine clan?" Luka said, faking a smile. Here was some news.

"Yes, they did! Abandoned their castle, those Megurine idiots," Miku said, giggling. Luka laughed too, but inwardly, she felt like she was getting punched in the stomach. "Anyway, my dear Luka, we ransacked it and this mirror...well, we took it!"

"I see, my lady. And you have it in your room?" Luka asked.

"Well, you see the mirror is special. This mirror was in the room where we slaughtered the entire royal family of Megurine. We expected much blood, but it seemed like it was all gone. It was a good luck sign for us Hatsune. It meant that it was designed for us. It was for our use, not the Megurine. So it's in my room, and I can see how gorgeous I look in this dress, no?"

"You look beautiful, my lady," Luka said. Seemed like the mirror was nothing but an antique of her ancestors. And one thing Miku got wrong...the Megurine's live on.

"Thank you, Luka. Now excuse me. I must go out and meet in the Council," Miku said. She gave Luka a hug and she felt the angry tension rise again from Miku. What was up with her today? She seemed more on edge with Luka and it frustrated the pink-haired girl.

But she was still in the room. The queen wasn't here.

She didn't hate the queen...but the mirror was a mysterious one. She had never heard of it before, but she liked to note her reflection. And then she realized...she guessed she did like herself and her image after all. Maybe not as much as gorgeous Miku-sama, but enough for her to be satisfied. Maybe it was a Megurine thing.

Megurine thing. She felt the need to run her arm down with her hand to feel the familiar number 03. Third clan of the country. It was comforting, yet disturbing. Her mind drifted off to the numbers of the clans. Hatsunes were first, Kagamines were second, Megurines were third. They were number three, the third clan of the country, known for their artistry and music. Looking at the mirror, she saw the black birthmark on her arm and rubbed it again. It was a bit calming. Sort of. She stepped closer to the ginormous mirror and thought of her family.

And suddenly the screaming was back. The loud, torturous screaming of millions. She reached to touch the mirror and it felt wet. It wasn't sweat...it was something thicker, more ancient, and it smelled...and it was blood. Pulling her hand away, she eyed the deep red colored drops and she shuddered. It disturbed her. And then she remembered the words Queen Miku spoke:

_We expected much blood, but it seemed like it was all gone. _

She backed away from her reflection slowly, the screams ringing loudly through her ears. The screams of pain, suffering, death. It...it scared her. Or maybe it fascinated her. Or even both. Was she, what, like a key of some sort? She could smell the blood on her hands now, and she felt sick. She was about to go to the bathroom to throw up her sushi, but she stopped, thinking.

She was the lady-in-waiting. If she was caught in her Majesty's room, she'd never be allowed back. And to fulfill her mission, she couldn't do that. Damn it. She needed answers, but she couldn't defy Queen Miku. She wanted to reach out to feel the mirror one more time, but she had definitely had enough for today.

She was about to exit before she heard a squeaking on the mirror, as if someone was writing on it.

Bloody kanji. Translating it, she read the single word...bloody, haunting, wanting.

_Come._

To make things clear, she wasn't a risk taker. But this was too...too intriguing to let it pass. She was scared, she was curious, she felt like Pandora, with the conflict of whether to go through or leave the room.

Leave the room. For certain. She couldn't handle this anymore. And as soon as she touched the handle to the door, a scene appeared in her mind:

_Blood, blood, blood. Pink short hair fell short, soaked in the caked blood that was his. The crown fell and rolled to the ground, picked up by a teal haired man, cackling. The wailing of her identical sobbed for her husband as the light fell short and-_

_Her head was chopped off and the fluids poured out of her neck as if they were a fallen, shattered glass. An armored foot stomped onto the gorgeous woman's forever shocked face and smashed it._

The image made her faint. Fall to the ground out of the gore, the pure shock, the agony she seemed to feel in her chest. And her head felt like it was splitting in two. One thing was for certain.

She needed another chance with that mirror.

* * *

"Len, I need your help," Luka said desperately. Kagamine Len was a long term ally of the split Kagamines. The twins, Rin and Len split from their different ideals of the world: A Hatsune ally or a Megurine ally. Len's side, the one searching for truth and knowledge unlike his strength-hungry sister, had stayed with the pastel Megurine's for as long as she could remember.

"Luka? Is that you?" he replied. His voice was shaky, or maybe it was the fact she hadn't been as frightened as she had usually been her life. They were in a back ally of the capital's small streets. And since she was running an errand for her Majesty, two days after the encounter, she needed to confide with someone for help. Her heart and mind burst with the knowledge.

"Sorry I pulled you away from the crowd so suddenly...I-I just needed to talk with someone about..." Luka trailed off, unable to finish what she started.

"The queen hurt you? She better not have-"

"No, no. Miku-san is fine. She's been so nice and all. But this has something to do with...with a mirror."

"A mirror...?" Len asked, confused.

_Blood, blood, blood. Pink short hair fell short, soaked in the caked blood that was his. The crown fell and rolled to the ground, picked up by a teal haired man, cackling. The wailing of her identical sobbed for her husband as the light fell short and-_

_Her head was chopped off and the fluids poured out of her neck as if they were a fallen, shattered glass. An armored foot stomped onto the gorgeous woman's forever shocked face and smashed it. _

The head splitting headache was back as she fell on top of the poor Kagamine twin.

"Luka! You're pale..." he said, worried. He stood her back up, slightly blushing. He never expected that...and...well, Luka was a pretty girl, after all. It was sad to know she was outcasted, not approved of, because of her pastel-like figure. He liked the bright, flouncy colors, however. It suited someone like her.

"I'm fine...do you know anything about...Megurine mirrors?" the girl asked.

"Not that I have heard of. The only one that I know of is that mysterious disappearance of blood..."

"Yes, yes! That's the one!" Luka said, "Hurry up, please. The queen is expecting me soon."

"From what I remember, the mirror is said to be made by the first king of the Megurines...who I can't remember the name for. However, during the great battle of the Hatsunes and Megurines...the slaughtered blood of the Megurine subjects splattered all over the mirror, causing a complete stain of red. It seemed as if the mirror was ruined forever, but the Hatsunes found the mirror clear of blood. Legends say that the Megurines souls were buried into the mirror, soaking the blood, and...yeah. Just a legend-"

"The queen has the mirror," Luka said all of a sudden.

"It actually EXISTS?" Len screamed. A certain couple looked through the ally and Luka had to dive at Luka, keeping his mouth shut. His heart was beating fast, not expecting something like that to happen.

"Be _careful_, Len!" Luka whispered fiercely.

"Sorry...but the damn thing is supposed to be a legend-" Len said, protesting.

"I should have said something sooner, but...it never seemed to appeal to me until now. I had this weird visi-" And the words stopped, her eyes rolled up so you could just see the whiteness of her eyes, and the sound of a dying woman came out of her:

_My king! My king! The song is over, the joy bittersweet, the sounds of angels weeping before-_

And she released a bloodcurdling scream, causing Len to push her down this time, covering his mouth. Luka's eyes turned back to normal, but full of fear as she kept blinking. Trying to get back to normal.

"Len...um..." she was blushing now, not used to the motion of having the certain force on her chest. She believed the term was...groping. Len's face also turned red as he turned away, moving away from the girl.

"Shit, shit, sorry!" Len said, bowing repeatedly in an apologetic manner.

"It's...it's alright..." Luka said, taking in deep breaths. An awkward silence filled the dark alleyway as they stared into each other's blue eyes, questioningly.

"Fuck! I gotta take this to the queen!" Luka said, pointing to the new dress.

"You should go out in something less...restricting when on errands. You usually end up late, according to your stories," Len said. She looked down to see the purple halter dress with her black flats.

"I know...but it's not proper etiquette for the lady-in-waiting of the queen," Luka said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Hey. Try some pants and shirts sometimes. Like in bed?" Len asked. Luka shook her head.

"I wear nightgowns- SHIT! I gotta go, bye!" And she ran off, her pink hair flying past him. He sighed. She really didn't deserve this treatment. She deserved better, at the most-

"LEN! IDIOT!" He jumped, hearing his cranky blonde twin, Rin. She was out in her brown, ruffled dress, similar to the queen, except she was wearing black gloves instead of brown.

"Rin..." he said, rubbing the back of his head in annoyance, "What is it?"

"What are you doing, talking to that...that...pastel freak?" Rin said, trying to come up with the most lady-like insult. She was the Duchess of this land. She needed to keep her position in tact. Len was her lowly brother, siding with the wrong part of the war.

"Who? Are you imagining things, sister?" Len asked, closing his eyes and chuckling. He hated lying about Luka. But he had to for her sake. He opened an eye and saw her confused frown. "The heat must be getting to you, sis."

"Don't call me that in public. We're leaving," Rin said, pulling her younger brother away. Len hated knowing that he was the younger one...by two minutes. Eyeing the pink hair in the small crowd, he smiled slightly before marching after his sister, regaining his composure.

He hoped that mirror business was solved...whatever it was. Her safety and sanity was one of the most important things to him. He needed her to be safe...safe.

* * *

"Luka," Miku said, "You're late again." Luka had burst into the door only a few seconds off time and as soon as she laid the dress on the table, she fell to the ground in apology.

"I'm sorry, my lady...I ran into the...opposite Kagamine," Luka said in a quiet voice. She hated referring to her best friend that way. Or maybe her secret crush...?

"Cheh. Those pastel freaks," Miku muttered, "Anyway, the dress is an excellent choice, Hakkaido."

"Thank you, your Majesty. Should I dust the room now?" Luka asked. She needed alone time with the mirror.

Miku smiled warmly, "Well, that could make up for your misfits. I didn't even ask. You most certainly can, if it will make you feel better. I will go out to the garden. I expect you on time for tea, though."

"Th-Thank you, my Queen," Luka said. Secretly cheering inside, she waited for the queen to leave the room before quickly dusting the room. She was a lady to her word. She, of course, took another look at the mirror. Concentrating hard, she could see the faint fingerprint traces of the ancient Kanji. She could see the bloodstain on there...and then the fresh blood dripping down. Fear and curiosity running through her, the same word was read.

_Come._

She wanted to help. She wanted to see. She wanted to hear her supposed ancestors speak. Even if it was pain or suffering, she had to find some answers. At least...to stop the pounding headache and the splitting image from appearing once more-

And she had to stifle a scream as she felt something wet splash against her right thigh. She was scared and excited all at the same time. It freaked her out, yet made her even more inquisitive. Her hands were shaking as she lifted her dress...to find absolutely nothing. Impossible, there was definitely something wet on her leg.

She ran over her leg and heard the splash of some liquid hit the ground...yet she couldn't see it. Pulling her hand away, it was stained...blood red. And the blood seemed to swirl until it read, not one, but two words of ancient Kanji.

_Come inside._

Inside...the mirror?

Logic clouded her mind. It had to be impossible, some kind of mirage, trick...hallucinogen. No way in hell could someone...go through a mirror. That was just...not possible. Then again, what was normal about the situation? The blood stains. The screams of terror. The writing on the mirror. And the images...it scared her. Scared of what's to come, yet needing some sense of...of adventure, maybe.

She hated and loved it.

And as she pushed her hand through her own reflection...she felt herself fall down into the mirror, tumbling down some sort of darkness and hearing the screams of fallen Megurines cry out to her. She felt her hair being pulled and she screamed out of the terror and excitement. She wasn't sexually aroused, she was just...longing for this sense of adventure. A pride ringing through her mind.

And she found herself at the supposed battle of the ancients. The battle of the Hatsunes. The battle of the Kagamines. The battle of the Megurines. All three clans were together again in a mix of deadly tension and complete insanity in the air.

She stared in the eyes of the teal headed king. They seemed to be triumphant. She turned and saw the pink-headed king, his spiky hair sticking out. His thin sword was covered in blood. The teal haired king's sword was bigger, meant for killing. She knew for certain he was the Hatsunes king. The pink haired kind was the Megurines and it matched her hair terribly so. He was her ancestor...HE. His sword was meant for artistry, for the art of the fight. Seemed...majestic even.

But it was his dying moments. And the Hatsune king stood over him with a proud sense of victory.

"Give up, Ayumu. The reign of the Hatsunes will begin shortly. Your kingdom is burning to the ground. Death is falling within the raging fires," the teal haired king shouted. Ayumu was definitely in a pained state. His people were dying upon the ruthless Hatsunes and it pained him so.

Then Luka realized the emotions he had was running through her. She wanted to save them.

"Do you have any idea how to rule a kingdom? You're harsh. You'll sacrifice anyone to get your way. Do you not care about your own people, Daiki?" Ayumu yelled.

"That is none of your concern. The serene colors will live on while pastels fade and die out. This is the way, Ayumu, you know this," Daiki replied back. The sword was at his throat now, the huge one. His wife called out to Daiki in plea, wanting her husband to be spared. Luka was trapped. She couldn't move...did she have to watch her ancestor DIE at the hands of the queen's ancestor?

It was too painful to bear.

"Death is certain for your kingdom. You've failed," Daiki said. And soon, Luka felt the desire to push him into the inferno of the kingdom of her ancestors. She felt the glue on her feet melt off and she rushed toward the man.

Bad timing.

Daiki raised the sword and...she felt her arm come off.

_She saw it come off._

_Her arm was gone._

_Missing arm._

_Gone._

_Lost._

_In this world._

She screamed loudly, but Daiki seemed unfazed. It was as if they couldn't see her...but she was still affected! According to books she read, to-to the films she had seen, this wasn't SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN. She was supposed to be ghosting around like a normal person in those situations. Why, why-

She was a Megurine. Her blood was now forever in that moment of time. She couldn't change history, but history could change her...

_And it caused her to lose an arm._

Would she regain the arm? Would she have it here forever? Oh wait, could she leave having her arm here? Would she be dead here too? She didn't belong here! She wanted to...she wanted to go back. But her legs were frozen again as she felt the rainbow of blood splatter onto her purple dress. Her king had died, motherfucking hell, he died. The sword plunged through the skull of his head, and she cringed hearing the crack of it. The spurt of blood from the sudden effect instantly killed him. His lifeless body, fell to his knees, and then collapsed on the floor, his flowing carcass next to Luka.

She watched him die.

The blood was still dripping from the sword as Daiki picked up the fallen crown and place his sword into it.

"My spoil of war," Daiki said, beaming. Luka wondered how someone could look so...so HAPPY after this? Ayumu's blood stained her flats now, it was caking onto her feet completely, and she nearly threw up, seeing the sight of his...cut up brain pulsing still, trying to keep the poor dead soul alive. The lass was forgotten though. It was too late.

"How could you do that to my husband, you heartless freak?" the woman cried. Luka could tell she was trying to hide something...protect something...and out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a small child with flawless pink hair...another ancestor, perhaps?

"Fine...I'll just take another prize..." His eyes laid onto her breasts and suddenly, Luka felt violated. She covered herself up, as if he could see her...though he couldn't.

What was she even getting out of this? Nothing! So why did she have to step through the mirror...? What was the point of this? It was like Pandora had opened the box and all the evils were flying out into the world. She had that sickening feeling and she wanted to leave.

"DAIKI! You have a wife and yet you plan to-" the queen shouted.

"Yes, I do," Daiki said, smirking, "You're much prettier than my flat-chested lady."

"You're...YOU'RE HEARTLESS!" the queen said, "I'd never do that! Over my dead body!"

"Exactly. I'll kill you, then rape you," Daiki said, pulling out a small dagger made of ice. "No one can tell...if it melts." And he plunged it into the woman's heart, causing her to gasp and choke out blood, death hovering over her. Luka gasped. She couldn't watch this anymore, she couldn't watch this...what about that poor kid who, who...did the small boy have to watch his mother and father suffer so?

And Daiki laughed, and through Ayumu's bloody corpse onto the huge mirror, causing his body to rip even more. His wife watched in shock as he did so.

"Have fun dying watching me do this!" Daiki cackled before cutting off the king's head. However, he swung too much and the queen's head was cut off as well, in the shocked position it was. Smiling, he stomped on her skull and Luka cringed hearing the crack again.

It was too much to bear. She was definitely crying. Daiki kicked the head away toward Luka and the young girl screamed. Her ancestors...dead...dead...dead...and they were right there. Finding the power to move once again, she picked up her arm and pushed the two away. Daiki's hungry eyes looked over at the mirror and frowned.

"The mirror would have been an excellent piece of art. Shame," he said, shaking his head. Luka's rage fumed. Daichi was a...a...terrible person. She couldn't dare look at Miku the same way. But first...her arm.

It was weird, missing another limb, but she had to focus.

She wanted to dive back in the mirror, but she couldn't...she couldn't leave. Was she stuck there forever? Please tell her no, please, please please-

_And it went black...shifting, shifting black._

The scene morphed into where a single Kagamine stood sadly over the scene. He looked at the bloody mirror and chanted ancient Japanese: _Remember the day, my sweet Megurine, the day your ancestors were cheated upon. Backstabbing, two-timer, Hatsune Daiki raged upon them. And yet the key be a curious Megurine, wanting for sweet revenge. Take the chance, my sweet Megurine, take the change and run. _

Luka desperately pushed upon the mirror with her one arm and she pushed and pushed and pushed-

And suddenly she was back into the swirling blackness, tumbling forward through time...back into the mirror. The safe room of Queen Miku. She was sobbing in relief, feeling her arm back again. But she was covered in blood, staining the queen's room with the vibrant streaks of red. In rage, in fear, in hope no one had to go through what she had to go through, she smashed the mirror into pieces, the glass shards spelling out the words in ancient Kanji:

_Sweet revenge will be ours._

And Luka ran out of the palace, sweaty, bloody, and fear. She wanted to leave, escape the place.

Escape the images that ran through her mind once again.

* * *

**Well...that brought out my dark side.**

**To all confused readers: There were three clans of the country: The Hatsunes, The Kagamines, and The Megurines. And they were completely different clans that hated each other. Hatsunes were for the fighting, serene, dark colors of the land. Megurines were the bright, artistic, free ones. Kagamines were always born twins, one hating the other, so one fighting for the Megurines and one for the Hatsunes. Long ago, there was a time where the two were at peace, when King Daiki and King Ayumu ruled together. However, there was an ancient battle, causing the Megurines to supposedly die off. Daiki, the King of the Hatsunes, didn't account for the queen's son, who stood in shock. Wanting revenge, he raised each Megurine to find a way to take revenge for the back-stabbing king. However, the truth has died off and just became pure hatred for one another. Later on, we meet the new offspring: Luka, Len, Rin, and Miku. As a mission to find out more of the Hatsunes, they sent Luka off to study the kingdom. She comes face to face with a mirror that starts to haunt her. She turns to Len, her best friend and possible love, for help and he does so. She then relives the moment where she finds the truth harshly. Now becoming a revenge freak, she breaks the mirror before Miku finds anything, and runs off to plan her return in a glorious bloodbath.**

**The End! :D**

**Or is it...? Should I write a sequel? Maybe. :P**


End file.
